henrydangerfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Thumb War
}}}} Thumb War is the third and fourth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 17, 2018 to an audience of 1.13 million viewers. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger are upset when a new crime-fighting team emerges in town. However, they discover that the new-duo are their biggest fans. After an unfortunate incident, the Thumb Buddies seek revenge on our heroes. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Blaise Mambo as Nate thunderman (Thunderman) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Minor Cast *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Eddie Davenport as Stainless Steve *Tori Keeth as Mandy *Jerry Trainor/Jim Mahoney as Joey *Arnie Pantoja as Mark *Marc Oka as Marcel *Matthew Kimbrough as Farmer Gunch Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally split in two and titled The Thumb Buddies and Thumb Buddies Back. Instead, it aired as a one hour special. *This is the final episode written by Dan Schneider to air. *This is the fourth one hour special of the series, the first being The Danger Begins, the second being Danger & Thunder , and the third being Hour of Power. **That makes Season 4 the only one without a one-hour episode. *This is similar to what happened to iCarly's "iDate a Bad Boy" where it had two different titles, production codes and produced at two different times. *The name "Thumb Buddies" might be a portmanteau of "Dumb Buddies" (referring to Lloyd & Harry of Dumb & Dumber) and thumbs. *This is the final episode to feature the Season 4 intro. *This is the first episode since Danger & Thunder to have more than one or two villains. *Ray and Henry are seen as Captain Man and Kid Danger for the entirety of the first part of this episode. *This episode reveals Space Invaders, Part 1 and 2 took place over 1 year ago. *This is the second time Captain Man and Kid Danger are knocked out by a criminal, with the first being The Toddler in Toddler Invasion. *Schwoz doesn't appear at all in this episode. **This is the last episode not including Schwoz, since he became a main character in Season 5. *Stainless Steve was never caught or taken to jail meaning that he could be in a future episode. *This is the first episode to start immediately with a news report. *Jerry Trainor portrays Joey in the first part, Jim Mahomey does it in the second part. *Clips from previous episodes from Season 4 are seen in the second part of the episode, however some clips were changed if it had a green-screen. *Captain Man mentioning fake laughter they put on TV breaks the fourth wall since the show itself uses fake laughter. *Joey is can almost be recognized as Chewbacca from Star Wars. *The setting where Captain Man and Kid Danger fight Stainless Steve in the beginning was filmed outside Burbank Studios, where the show is filmed. *The car that the Thumb Buddies drive is the same car Jeff breaks into in the episode Jasper Danger. International Premieres *December 28, 2018 (Latin America) Gallery Video Gallery “Thumb War” �� Official Teaser Brand New One Hour ‘Henry Danger’ Special Henry Danger 1 Hour Special "Thumb War" Official Trailer ft. Jerry Trainor Henry Danger sneak peek of Thumb War “Thumb War” �� Official Trailer 2 w Jerry Trainor Guest Star Henry Danger “Thumb War” �� Official Trailer 3 w Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes ‘Henry Danger’ One-Hour Event Kid Danger & Captain Man �� The Thumb Buddies Henry Danger Nick-2